


TNG Ficlet Collection 2018

by DoreyG



Series: 2018 Ficlet Collections [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Star Trek: TNG ficlets I write in 2018 that are under 1000 words.





	1. Spaceship (Q/Picard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q is jealous.

"You like her more than me," he sniffs, sulkily draping himself across the ready room desk, "don't try to hide it, I _know_ you find her significantly less annoying and significantly more stylish."

"Don't be foolish, Q," Picard says, with a heavy sigh "...I'm not trying to hide it. The Enterprise is significantly less annoying, significantly more stylish and significantly better than you in every single way. One only wonders that it took you this long to realise it."

He bites the inside of his cheek desperately, shoves his sudden amusement down and quickly pastes sulky offense over the top before Picard can notice, "is that so?"

"Indeed." Judging by the way Picard smirks down at his papers, his implementation is less successful than he would've wished, "and do you want to know the very best thing about her? The one thing that fully seals her superiority over you?"

"I am aquiver with anticipation."

"She can't _talk_ ," Picard informs him, and continues on with his paperwork as he bites back another surge of entirely inappropriate amusement.


	2. Bad Weather (Data/Geordi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi and Data get trapped by a bit of bad weather.

The rain is neon orange on his VISOR and coming down hard enough to rip up chunks of the earth, and despite Data's protests there's no way he's letting _either_ of them go out in that. Far better to hole up in the nearest cave instead, to watch the rain fall and huddle comfortably into each other's sides.

"It's almost soothing," he muses, giving in to the urge to lay his head against Data's shoulder, "don't you think?"

"I am incapable of being soothed, Geordi," Data says, lifting an arm simply to drag him closer and seemingly choosing to ignore the fact that there's no need to conserve body heat, "but I must admit, it is somewhat... Pleasant. Being here with you."

" _Somewhat_ pleasant?" He repeats, laughing as he turns his face into Data's neck, "no need to go over the top there, Data, just tell it like it is."

He feels Data's smile, soft against the top of his head, as they settle back to listen to the rain pouring down.


	3. Accidental Marriage (Q/Picard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q pretends ignorance of local customs, Picard is unimpressed.

"You _knew_ this was a risk, Q."

"I did _not_ ," Q huffs, and crosses his arms smugly over his chest, "I had no idea that the marriage ritual of the Enyans involved an argument in public. How could I have? The only reason I'm on this miserable rock in the first place is to see you."

"So you had no idea of their _universally famous_ practices?" He asks, making sure to look as skeptical as he can.

"I did not."

"And you came to visit me here, and not two planets ago or even on the ship itself, only on a whim?" He asks, arching an eyebrow and trusting that he looks even _more_ disapproving.

"I did."

They stare at each other in silence for a long moment. Q's arms remain crossed, his eyebrow remains arched. He still wears that faintly smug expression, which should really be no surprise by this point.

"Q..." He breaks the stalemate eventually, with a sigh that he fears comes out as far too fond, "you are aware that you could've just asked me to marry you? I would've probably said yes."

"You would've?" Q asks, going briefly wide-eyed and open mouthed. It's one of his better looks, he has to admit. When Q isn't trying quite so hard, when he allows himself to be actually _sincere_ , he's probably the handsomest being that he's ever seen "...Does that mean that you'll also agree to a honeymoon on Risa?"

He sighs again, less fond this time, and rolls his eyes.


End file.
